Angel
by DreamingXxx
Summary: Dougie's girlfriend in nearly nine months pregnant, and he's starting to feel the nerves ONE SHOT DougieXOC


**This is my first story/one shot on , and my first ever McFly fanfiction :) So be nice! **

**Well... you don't have to, but if you could...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own McFly... if I did, life would be good XD**

Dougie Poynter was laying on his bed in the tour bus. He was thinking about his long-term girlfriend, Rebecca. She was nearly nine months pregnant now. And where was he? On tour with the boys. Yeah, the tour was fun, being with his best friends, but he just wanted to be home with Bex in case anything happened. He wanted to be home.

"Alright, Dougs?" Danny sat down on the bed next to his.

"Yeah," Dougie sighed, sitting up on his bed, careful not to hit his head on the bunk above him.

"No, you're not. You're worrying about Bex again." Danny observed. Dougie smiled weakly; there was no point in lying to Danny. Danny wasn't the smartest person, but he knew Dougie too well.

"Can you blame me?" Dougie looked down at his hands.

"Not really, mate. But Bex is a strong girl, she'll be fine." Danny moved to sit next to Dougie on his bed and put his arm around the younger boy.

"I'm scared, Dan." Dougie said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Why, Doug?" Danny looked down confusedly at the bassist.

"I don't want to be like my dad." The words were merely a whisper.

Danny grabbed him by his shoulders and forced the small boy to look into his eyes.

"You're ten, no a hundred, thousand times better than that man, Doug. You will be an amazing dad, you're great with kids." He said seriously and enveloped Dougie into a brotherly hug.

"Hey guys, we've arrived London." Tom announced as he entered the tiny bedroom area of the tour bus.

"Are you alright, Dougs?" Harry asked, looking at Danny and Dougie who were still hugging.

"Now that we're back in London, yeah." Dougie breathed, pulling away from Danny's hug. He was home.

Tom and Harry looked expectantly at Danny.

"He was getting cold feet." Harry and Tom nodded in understanding.

"You'll be an awesome dad, Doug." Tom sat across from them on Danny's bed.

That's when Dougie's phone rang; Bex. Dougie didn't hesitate before answering.

"Hey,"

"Where are you?" Bex asked. Immediately, Dougie sensed that something was up.

"Just arrived London, why?" Dougie stood up, worried.

"The baby's coming!" Bex sounded panicked. Dougie's eyes bulged out of his head. He suddenly felt light headed and sat back down immediately as his legs nearly gave in.

"Shit." He murmured.

"My mum's on my way. Meet me at the hospital?"

"Of course!" Dougie managed to get out.

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." Doug breathed before hanging up.

All of his band mates looked at Dougie expectantly.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Dougie stared blankly.

Tom rushed out to the front of the bus, shouting "GO TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW! BREAK AS MUCH LAWS AS YOU CAN!" In proper Tom fashion.

As they sped to the hospital, Dougie just stared blankly off into space, not entirely sure how to react. He was petrified, yet ecstatic at the same time. He was going to be a father!

They eventually arrived the giant hospital. They all rushed inside and made their way towards the maternity ward, passing doctors and patients. They heard the echo of crying newborns as they neared. Dougie eventually found a screaming Rebecca, who was nearly breaking her mother's hand off. She smiled weakly when she noticed a frozen Dougie at the door.

"About time you showed your face." Bex's father scowled from a far corner. He didn't look happy at all, then again he never did.

Ignoring her father's comment, Bex grinned widely at Dougie.

"You're here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Dougie smiled, making his way to the love of his life, taking her other hand that wasn't breaking her mother's. Bex glowed and leant forward, catching his lips with hers.

"You must be the father." A nurse smiled at Dougie as she entered the room.

"Yeah," Dougie said shyly. Suddenly, Bex cried out in pain. The nurse rushed over as Bex tightly gripped Dougie's hand, who also screamed, but he soon lost feeling in his hand.

"Ok, Rebecca, if you could push." The nurse said. That could only mean one thing. The baby was coming.

Bex pushed with all her strength. He face was scrunched up in pain, and sweat was beading on her forehead.

"Come on, Rebecca. Keep going." A midwife coaxed her on.

"I can't!" Bex cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, you can, Bex." Dougie reassured her, "You're almost there." Bex took one more breath before the wonderful sound of a baby crying erupted into the room.

Everyone looked at awe at the child in the midwife's arms as she cleaned him or her up.

"It looks like you have a beautiful baby girl." She handed her to Bex, who was crying with joy.

"Hello," She smiled down at her daughter.

Dougie stood there, smiling. He had a little girl, a little girl that he was going to protect with his life.

"You want to go to daddy?" Bex smiled up at Dougie who stepped closer to her and took his tiny daughter into his arms.

He went to sit down next to Bex on her bed.

"I can't believe this is happening." Dougie murmured, rocking his baby girl gently back and forth.

"I know," Bex leant her head on his shoulder, looking down at the most beautiful girl in the world.

"We'll go tell the others the news, eh?" Bex's mother dragged her father out of the room.

"I forgot they were here." Dougie muttered. He handed the baby back to Bex who took her eagerly, which made Dougie chuckle. He put his arm around Bex, grinning at his two favourite girls.

The family portrait moment was short lived as Bex's mother appeared with Dougie's mother, Sam, and his sister, Jazzie.

"I have a niece!" Jazzie bounced up and down.

"Oh, Lord." Dougie breathed.

"Oh, she's gorgeous." Sam was crying.

Jazzie skipped over to Dougie and Bex.

"Aw, can I hold her?" Jazzie looked at the little girl in awe.

"No way!" Dougie stared at his sister, the clumsiest person alive.

"Aw, please. 5 seconds." Jazzie whined.

"Ok, Jazzie. Come here." Bex handed the girl to Jazzie.

Dougie's mother walked up to Jazzie to get a better look at the baby, and took her away from her clumsy daughter.

"Aw, she's beautiful. She looks just like you, Bex."

"I think she looks more like Dougie." Bex's mother said, smiling at the girl.

That's when the McFly boys bursted into the room accompanied now by their girlfriends.

"Aw!" Izzy, Georgia and Giovanna rushed to where Dougie's mother stood with the newborn.

"She's so cute!" Georgia squealed and turned to Danny, "Can we get one?"

"Well, you know I have no objection when it comes to the making of them…" Danny smirked.

"Oh, what's her name?" Gio asked. Dougie and Bex exchanged glanced. They had no idea.

"Whatever you do, _don't_ let Dougie choose." Tom warned. Dougie opened his mouth to protest but closed it again.

"Yeah…" He said.

"Has anyone got any suggestions?" Bex asked.

"Muffin!" Danny grinned. Dougie and Bex gave him equally mortified looks.

"You will _not_ be naming our child!" Georgia's only comment.

"Charlotte?" Harry offered.

"No! There was a girl in my school named Charlotte! She was Devil Reincarnate!" Izzy shuddered.

"Ok…" Gio looked strangely at Izzy, "Louise?" Gio offered. Dougie and Bex just shook their heads.

They got loads of names, but none of them seemed to suit her. Their little girl had been passed around everyone and was back in Bex's arms after nearly being dropped by Danny, which earned him a death glare from Dougie and made Georgia rethink the whole baby thing...

Everyone had now left and Dougie and Bex were both thinking hard about what to call her.

"Emma?" Bex bit her lip. This was hard!

"No, it's a bit too average for this angel." Dougie doted at his daughter.

"Angel," Bex murmured, "I like it." Dougie looked confusedly at his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll call her Angel." Bex smiled, "Angel Poynter."

**Please Review x**


End file.
